Her Brand of Revenge
by Luna Luce
Summary: After crashing her motorcycle, while trying to hear Edward's voice. Bella has an epiphany, something snaps inside her. She finally realizes that she shouldn't be pining over someone who left her alone in the woods, who told her it will be like he never existed. He must have thought she would forget, I guess he never guessed that she would get pissed. OOC


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Just another quick o/s while I try to get my head back into the game of writing again.**

**Beta'd by: flamingpen18, and Hapakids**

* * *

Dull chocolate brown eyes blinked, as the muffled sounds around her became clear. Turning her head, she looked at her best friend, her sunshine, Jacob Black, as he waved a hand in front of her.

"Bella, shit, can you hear me? I knew this was a bad idea," he mumbled out the last part.

"He left me," she whispered out through slightly chapped lips.

"What was that?" Jacob asked her. She was still sprawled out on the ground, a few feet from her motorcycle. Her head was slightly bleeding from a shallow cut above her brow.

"He fucking left me," she said, as she raised her head to look at him. Brown eyes sparkling with life once more.

She slowly stood and brushed herself off, wincing slightly when she ran her fingers along her brow.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked warily. He had never heard Bella cuss before, so he was a bit worried at the moment.

"He fucking left me in the woods, alone and scared, even when he knew I would follow. _**'It would be like I never exist'**_ he said," she spoke in a mocking tone. "Ha, as if it were that easy. Everywhere I look, Jake, I fucking see him. I smell him on my clothes and in my room. It's like a high you've never seen before and everytime I leave my house, I come crashing down."

Her hands clenched and unclenched. Her chest was heaving as she ranted. She had a slight maniacal glint in her eyes.

"He said I wasn't good enough for him and his precious family. His family said, I was apart of them. But they left me without a fucking goodbye or kiss my unnaturally pale ass. Well, you know what I think? I'll leave them a fare-fucking-well of my own."

Jacob just stared at his best friend, afraid that she lost her mind. He feared that the tumble from the motorcycle, did more than just caused a few scrapes and bruises.

"Stop looking at me as if I've lost my mind, Jake. I'm perfectly sane. I just had an epiphany."

She moved to pick up her motorcycle, and Jacob finally snapped from his trance to help her. He hovered over her, trying to make sure she was okay. She turned her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes. "Don't do that." She told him quietly, as they pushed the motorcycle back to her truck.

"Don't do what?" he asked. His jaw tense as he tried to fight the impulse, to pick her up and carry her to the truck and then return for the bike.

"Don't look at me as if I'm some fragile bird. He did that. I'm not fragile. I don't need a bodyguard from things that have been happening for eighteen years. I'm a klutz. I know this, you know this, and everyone that I come in contact with knows this. So, just don't, don't hover and don't assume that I will break into a million pieces from a fall."

She huffed as they came to a halt at the bed of the truck. Jake looked at her and shrugged, before hauling her red bike and his black one into the back of the truck.

"Keys, Bella," Jacob said, as he shut the bed of the truck up.

"I'm fine Jake, really." She looked up at him and saw the scowl that was settled on his face. "Fine!" she said as she huffed and tossed the keys at him. "Asshole," she mumbled under her breath.

"Look, just because you had some epiphany about your ex-boyfriend, doesn't mean you can act bitchy to me. I'm just worried you have a concussion. You took a pretty nasty fall, Bella. So, call me an asshole if you want, but at least you know I'm an asshole that cares."

He threw the driver side door open and hopped in, glaring at the road ahead. Bella let out a low growl and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Sorry," she bit out, while glaring out the passenger side window.

"Whatever. Look, I'm not going to press you about the hospital, because you are so sure that you are fine. But, at least let me take you by the Clearwater's house and let Sue look at your head. Please?"

Bella rolled her eyes, before turning and looking at Jake. "Sure, sure," she said with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

She saw his lips lift up into a grin. He started the truck and headed toward the Clearwater's. He actually was trying to give Bella, a bit of time to cool off. He didn't think for one minute that she had an concussion. But the maniacal glint she had in her eyes, said that she would do something crazy, if she didn't calm down.

While he was contemplating on how to get Bella to stay longer, she was thinking over her own personal vendetta against the Cullen's.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't notice that they had stopped. She sighed, as she got out of the truck. Jacob was by her side before her feet, could even properly touch the ground.

His right arm shot out to wrap around her waist, only for him to flinch back from the glare she sent his way. Raising his hands in surrender, he flicked one hand toward the Clearwater's house.

Bella huffed and turned toward the house, stomping her way to the door. She stood on the porch with her arms crossed, glaring at her shoes. Jacob stood by her side and looked down at her. He sighed in frustration and knocked on the door.

A minute later a beautiful lady, with a few strands of gray in her hair answered the door. Her brown, almond shaped eyes widening in surprise.

"Hello, Jacob. May I ask what brings you to my house today? Usually, you are in your garage." Her eyes flickered to the girl standing beside him. "Oh, and who might this be?"

Jacob's jaw tightened for a moment and a tremor ran through his body before subsiding. The woman's eyes snapped to him and eyed him warily.

"This is Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter. Bella, this is Sue Clearwater."

Bella lifted her head, giving Sue a clear view of the shallow cut on her head, that was now surrounded by the beginnings of a bruise.

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Clearwater." Bella said with a small smile.

"Oh, hush child. I remember watching you play with Jacob's sisters and my little girl, Leah. You were such a cute little thing, but I see now you've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

Bella cheeks turned a deep red and she ducked her head, all the while cursing Jacob to hell and back. She was fine. She didn't need anyone to look over her.

"Anyway, Sue, can you take a look at Bella. She took a nasty fall and she is reluctant to go to the hospital. I refuse to let her go home, without getting a look over from at least a nurse."

Sue gave Jacob a pointed look, that clearly told him ,she knew he wasn't telling her everything. She shook her head and ushered Bella inside the house to the couch. She left Bella sitting on the couch and Jacob fidgeting by the door, while she retrieved her kit.

Coming back into the room, she sat down beside Bella and opened her kit. Grabbing a antiseptic wipe, she cleaned Bella's cut.

"So, are you two going to tell me how Bella really got the cut on her head?"

She put some triple antibiotic ointment on Bella's cut, before placing a few packages in a small bag for Bella to take with her.

She gave them both a look that showed she meant business. Bella ducked her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sue's gentle fingers were soon running through her hair and feeling along her scalp, for any swelling.

"I fell off my motorcycle," Bella said quietly.

"Hmmm... Does Charlie know that his only daughter is out there riding on a motorcycle without a helmet?"

Bella looked up, brown eyes wide as she took in the older woman, who now held a stern look on her face.

"No, ma'am. Please don't tell him. We were just testing them out and I lost control."

Sue let out a sigh, as she took in the girl's soft and timid voice.

"Look, I won't tell your father about your bike incident. He doesn't need to worry. After all, you are legally an adult. Besides, you don't have a concussion. Will you please be more wise, about what you do in the near future?"

Bella nodded her bent head, hiding the smirk that was now tugging at her lips. And he said she couldn't act.

She stood up from the couch, said her goodbyes to Sue and thanked her for checking her over.

Stepping out onto the porch and down to her truck, she walked over to the driver's side and hopped in. Jacob slid into the passenger side without a word and handed over her keys.

Bella dropped him and the bikes off at Jake's garage. She gave him a curt nod and began to pull away. Not noticing the frown that marred her friends face, or the small tremors that raced through his body.

She hummed as she drove on her way home in Forks. With her lips set into a line, she prayed that Charlie wasn't home yet. She didn't want to answer any questions. She just wanted to get a few things and set off on her next destination, before returning home. Hopefully, she'd get back before Charlie.

She was on complete autopilot and it took her moment to realize, that she had already turned onto her street. Pulling into the drive, she was out of the cab of the truck before the engine fully died down.

Stumbling slightly up the porch, she fumbled with her keys. Throwing the door open, she wasted no time trying to hurry to her room.

Stumbling and falling onto her knees more than once, she finally made it to her bedroom. In her haste, she didn't feel the loose floorboard wobble underneath her feet, until she was pitched forward.

"Fuck!" She screamed out, as she banged her knees on the floor once again. _Well, this was going to make a wonderful day tomorrow,_ she thought. She knew, come tomorrow, that her knees would be bruised and probably a little swollen.

Twisting her head around, she looked at the offending loose piece of floorboard. Rolling over onto her back, she sat up and got up on her hands and knees. Ignoring the sharp sting of pain she felt in her knees, she crawled forward and pulled at the loose board. Giving way to her tug, she hissed as she saw what was hidden beneath the floorboard.

"That motherfucking, sick, twisted, son of a bitch." The curses fell easily from her lips, as she glared at the contents from her ill-forgotten birthday.

She pulled the slim CD case up and looked at the elegant writing that was scrawled across the CD. She let her eyes cooly skim over the pictures, she took only a few months ago. She looked at the airline tickets, that laid beneath the rest of the pictures.

Those could actually be of use. She gathered up the hidden items, tossing the pictures and CD in a bag; she laid the tickets on her desk.

Taking a quick look in her closet, she spotted the long forgotten black trash bag, that held the stereo that Emmett had installed in her truck. She tossed the smaller bag in with the stereo.

She was getting ready to close the closet door, when she spotted blue. She pulled the royal blue fabric into the dim light that filtered throughout her room, due to the window. Letting her fingers slid over the soft chiffon, her lips twisted into a snarl. Yanking the dress from that dreaded dance, she tossed it into the bag as well. The blue shirt he loved so much on her, she tossed in as well.

With a satisfied smirk on her face, she grabbed the bag and made her way back down the stairs and out to her truck.

Getting into the driver seat, she leaned over, opened the glove box and pulled out the lighter she knew would be there from when she went to a bonfire with Jacob a while back.

Smiling, she slipped the small lighter into her pocket, as she slowly backed out of the drive. She kept glancing over at the bag. Her fingers were nervously drumming the steering wheel.

She was finally going to the place she had avoided, even in her nightmares it was never seen.

She cursed slightly underneath her breath, because she almost missed her turn, following the long drive. She finally let out a relieved sigh when the drive finally widened out and gave way to the large white house and garage.

Cutting the engine, she looked out of her windshield in morbid fascination at the sheer beauty of the house. It was just like she remembered.

She got out of the truck, dragging the bag across the seat and out with her. The slam of her door sounded so loud here. It was quiet, but she didn't mind the silence.

She climbed the steps to the house, she once thought would become another home to her. She hoped that the Cullen's had left the door unlocked.

She stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath and grabbed the knob. The delightful smile that lit up her face, to see that it was indeed unlocked, was anything but innocent.

She walked in and looked at the cloth covered furniture. Her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She gritted her teeth, as she took a few more steps inside the house.

"You said I was family, but family never leaves without saying goodbye. Fucking liars!" she said to the empty room. She walked closer to what she knew was his precious piano, hidden beneath a sheet. She reached her hand into the trash bag and felt around until she found her purchase.

Pulling the shiny clear CD case, she threw it as hard as she could against the wall above his piano. The case cracked and fell to the floor beside the piano, she leaned over it, looking down at it with dispassionate eyes. Without a second thought, she stepped on the case harshly shattering the case and the CD inside.

She picked up a piece of the sharp shards of the case, leaving the remains where they laid. Reaching into the bag with the hand not holding onto the shard. She felt around pulling pictures out in disgust, before tossing them back in. Finally, she pulled out the one she was looking for. She stared down at the picture of her and Edward. His beauty, overshadowed her own plain looks. She felt sick and disgusted, at how she looked up at him in the picture, as if he was her everything.

She climbed the steps to his room, looking up at the graduation caps on display, with cool eyes. Forever a high school student; never a man.

When she entered his room, it was like she was transported back to the first day he brought her into his home and to his family.

She trailed her fingers over the shelf, that once held his music collection. Her eyes drifted to the spot, that still held his stereo. She snorted to herself. It figures that they wouldn't take much of their belongings.

She walked over to the stereo, just like she had that day. She opened it to find the Debussy CD still in it's place.

Smiling wickedly at the CD, she pulled it out and snapped it in two. A piece of the CD cutting easily across her palm. She held up her hand and examined the dark red blood bead, from the shallow cut.

She was a bit shocked, when the usual nausea at the smell of blood didn't come. The rusty smell that surrounded her, only made her want to laugh hysterically.

A single cut is what caused their departure. She watched with a sick satisfaction, as the blood dripped onto the stereo. She turned, letting the blood drip onto the hardwood floor. Squeezing her hand, she opened it back up to see a pool of red in the center of her palm.

She ran the bloodied hand across his black leather couch. She dug the hard plastic shard into the cut deepening it, wincing as she felt the sting of the plastic cutting deeper.

She smiled down at the deep red, that was rapidly pooling in her hand. With her eyes wide, she smeared her bloody hand along one of Edward's white walls.

She wondered for a moment if Alice truly did listen to Edward and not look for her. She shrugged and flipped the wall off, hoping that Alice didn't heed Edward's words and saw this all in a vision.

She squeezed her hand and dipped her index finger into the cooling blood. Scrawling the words he had said, to her on the wall near his door. _**'It'll be like I never existed.'**_ Then, she added her own words to the mix. _**'Life is a bitch, Edward. My human mind, as you put it, is not a sieve. I remember you, but I'm over you. You, however, have all eternity to try and forget me.'**_

She signed her name and looked back, smirking at her bloody writing. Turning back toward the couch, she placed the picture on the seat and stabbed it with the shard from the cd case. She enjoyed feeling the plastic, sink into the soft leather and the way the bloody piece of plastic stuck straight through Edward's perfect face.

She was just about to leave his room, satisfied with the results. But, she saw that his closet was slightly ajar. Pulling the door opened, she surveyed what was left in the closet.

She saw the light blue shirt that he wore when he took her to his meadow. Grinning, she reached in and snagged it off the hanger. She wrapped her hand in it, hoping the blood flowing from the cut would ease up soon. Grabbing the bag she had carried upstairs with her, she took one more look at the room before walking out, leaving behind the love, she once had for the bronzed hair vampire.

She made her way back down the stairs, tossing the shirt onto the piano, before heading back out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

She tossed the bag onto the ground, far enough away from the porch. Taking the lighter from her pocket she held it close to the trash bag, until it caught fire.

Looking up at the cloudy sky, she knew that the rain and the damp ground would keep the fire from spreading.

Getting back into her truck ,she slowly made her way back down the long drive, staring at the fire that was still going behind her. She didn't even contain the laughter from bubbling out of her, when she saw a blur of bronze and black darting toward the white house and the small fire that blaze just in front of the porch.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen. It's as if you never existed."

She let her laughter sound throughout the cab of the truck. She felt as if she could finally breath, for the first time in months. Even though her brand of revenge wasn't much, it was very cleansing to finally be free of Edward.


End file.
